Future of the Past
by Aphonic
Summary: You couldn't be a child for very long because of the monster.
1. To Destiny

"Marron!" Kurumi yelled as Marron gripped her arm and pulled her into the room. "What are you-?" Kurumi begun to ask but stopped as they entered the underground room. Bulma and Bra stood near the machine, smiling. Kurumi turned to her mother and asked, "What is this for? Marroon?"  
Marron smiled and turned to her daughter, placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "Kuru-chan. This monster has killed your father and I do not want this to happen. Bulma remembered this time machine from the past and we built it with the help of other undergrounders. We want you to go back in time when Ikkado first came. You must!"  
"I will not leave you! I am the only one who can auctually fight. Unless Bra has taken up karate lately, I see a reason for me not to leave!" Kurumi spun around, her blonde pigtails slipped behind her shoulders. "I am your mother and your father is dead. Dead! By that monster. If you don't go back to when Ikkado came and destroy him, he will kill your father again. And again." Marroon called to her daughter and Kurumi stopped in the doorway, her back turned to the others.  
"My father was weak, Marroon. He couldn't destroy Ikkado with the help of Vegeta and Krillin. Why would I want to save him? He didn't even know me." Kurumi pushed back the two purple strands that hung on the side of her face.   
"Kuru-chan! Trunks was killed when you were only five. It isn't his fault that the monster came and killed everyone!" Marroon yelled and lowered her voice, "If you go, you can save Vegeta." Kurumi turned around and looked at Marroon, "Marroon, I will be ready in ten minutes." Marroon nodded and hugged Kurumi, "Kuru-chan. Only tell Vegeta about this. Give him this picture if he doesn't believe you and try to be nice to Trunks." Kurumi nodded and ran out of the room to her small bedroom.  
  
Kurumi opened the door to her room and saw Maigo sitting on the floor, reading an old book. "Hello, Mai-chan. I am leaving!" Kurumi smiled as she shut the door. "Wonderful, Kuru." Maigo tucked a loose brown strand behind her hair. "Maigo." Kurumi looked blankly at Maigo. "I get to meet Vegeta."  
Maigo looked at Kurumi. Maigo's brown hair was in a messy bun and strands fell out unlike Kurumi's hair, which was in the perfect blonde pigtails with only her purple strands hanging out. Maigo glared at Kurumi and spoke, "Kurumi Briefs. Vegeta is your grandfather who trained you since you were four, right?" Kurumi nodded, unable to get what Maigo was trying to say. Maigo stood up, "You only care about meeting Vegeta? You are dumber than I thought you were, Kuru-chan!"  
"What? Mai-chan!" Kurumi yelled and walked over to her bed and pulled out her clothes. She glanced back at Maigo, who resumed her reading in the corner. Kurumi quickly changed into her loose black pants and tight green tank top.  
Kurumi walked over to the mirror and picked up a pair of scissors on the ground. "Don't, Kurumi. Your hair is too pretty." Maigo said, not bothering to look up. "I can't fight Ikkado with long hair." Kurumi stated and cut her blonde hair to a choppy ear-length with the purple strands hanging down to her jaw.  
"Kuru-chan... good luck." Maigo said and Kurumi turned around, dropping the scissors. "Make the thing suffer." Maigo smiled and gave Kurumi a peace sign. "I will." Kurumi replied and grabbed her black vest and ran out, toward the time machine and destiny.   
  



	2. Shattered Memories

Kurumi ran down the hallway and slid into the room where Bulma, Bra, and Marroon were fixing up the time machine. "Marroon, I am ready to leave." Kurumi said. Marroon turned and gasped, "Kuru-chan! What did you do?"   
"It's called a haircut. I can't fight with long hair! Bulma, I'm ready. What do I do?" Kurumi asked as she walked over to the time machine. Marroon stepped in front of Kurumi before she reached the machine and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulder and whispered, "Good luck. I want you to defeat Ikkado and send the picture back in the time machine. Stay there." Kurumi stepped back and looked at her mother, "I am coming back. No matter what, Marroon!"   
Kurumi stepped behind her mother and walked to the time machine. "Just hop in and push the green button to go back in time. You will be in an abandoned building about a block away from Capsule Corp." Bulma explained to Kurumi. "Good luck, Kuru-chan. We will miss you!" Bra waved as Kurumi climbed into the seat of the time machine and buckled up.  
"Bye, Bra!" Kurumi called as the glass cover closed over the machine. Kurumi waved one last time as she pushed the green button. Light spun around the machine as it disappeared. "Good bye and good luck, Kurumi Briefs." Marroon whispered as she stared at the spot where the time machine stood. Silence fell over the undergrounders. "She will defeat Ikkado." Bulma assured everyone.  
  
Kurumi sat in the time machine, thinking of the deaths that Ikkado caused. Kurumi whispered to herself as she passed through the tunnel, "It is his fault. All his fault that my life was terrible since I was only two years old. All his fault."  
  
"Mommy? What's wrong? Why was everyone crying and yelling on the television?" Kurumi, the small two year old, asked. "Don't worry, Kuru-chan. Everything will be all right." Marroon said, her voice was shaky and her eyes stayed on the T.V.  
"Mommy, who was that monster?" Kurumi asked again. "He is bad but your father will defeat him. Trunks will defeat him. I promise." Marroon smiled to herself as Kurumi looked up. "Yeah, Trunks will defeat the monster. Mommy promised."  
  
Kurumi remembered that promise. That is why "Mommy" is plain Marroon. She broke her promise and the monster, Ikkado, killed Trunks. Kurumi couldn't forget what happened afterwards.   
  
"Trunks?" Kurumi called to the fallen hero as she walked over, a few tears ran down her cheek. The five year old called her father's name again. "Trunks?" She bent down as she reached his body. "Trunks, you weakling!" Kurumi yelled and stood up. "I will destroy the monster. But not for you."  
  
Kurumi felt tears sting at her eyes as the eleven year old continued to remember the deaths cause by the monster, Ikkado. "I grew up too fast in during that time. The time of Ikkado, the monster. You couldn't be a child for very long because of the monster. I could have defeated him but I froze. I froze when he shot and killed Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta stuggled to get up from the ground, his face and body were covered in blood and his black hair was soaked in sweat and blood. "Give up, Vegeta!" Ikkado smiled as he flew above Vegeta. "He may but I won't, Ikkado!" Kurumi yelled as she flew at Ikkado abd kicked him into the ground. The nine year old girl stood proudly in the air as Ikkado looked up.  
"A little girl!?" Ikkado flew back up in the air and glared at Kurumi. "I was trained by the best and I will defeat you!" Kurumi boasted. "The best? I didn't train you." Ikkado looked confused.  
"I mean Vegeta!" Kurumi yelled. "But he is dead." Ikkado smiled and shot a blast at the fallen Saiya-jin, Vegeta and a dust cloud covered him. "Vegeta!" Kurumi cried.  
  
Kurumi wiped a tear from her cheek as the time machine landed in the abandoned building. "Ikkado, get ready to die because here I come!" Kurumi yelled and opened the machine. 


	3. Above Ground

Kurumi stood in front of the Capsule Corp. building. Cars zoomed past on the road behind her. Buildings rose all around her. "It's good to be above ground." Kurumi smiled and turned her head toward the sun as it warmed the air. Kurumi took in a deep breath and started to walk towards the building.  
"May I help you?" A voice startled Kurumi from behind. She spun around and looked at the man. "I said may I help you?" the man repeated. "I don't need your help. I am looking for Vegeta." Kurumi answered and glared at him. "My name is Trunks. Vegeta is in there." Trunks smiled.   
Kurumi looked at him blankly, "Isn't that where I was heading?" Trunks nodded and started to walk toward the building as Kurumi fell in step behind him.  
  
Kurumi reached the door only a few seconds after Trunks and walked in right behind him. "Vegeta, this girl was looking for you." Trunks called to the man on the couch. Vegeta lifted his head and turned it toward Trunks and Kurumi. His eyes scanned the young girl. "Who are you and what do you want?" Vegeta asked, his voice impatient.  
"I need to talk to you about something very important." Kurumi stated. "Spit it out already, girl!" Vegeta smirked. "Don't test me, Vegeta. I am stronger than you and I need to talk to you alone!" Kurumi yelled at the Saiyajin. "Follow me," Vegeta replied and walked out back as Kurumi followed.  
  
"What do you want? Hurry up. I don't got all day," Vegeta said impatiently. "I come from the future. The future of this if you do not listen and help me."  
"Explain, little girl."  
"Don't call me that. I was trained by the best." Kurumi smiled. "But I'm the best." Vegeta answered firmly. "I said I was trained by the best, didn't I?" Vegeta shrugged, "Just tell me why you are here.."  
"Like I said, I came from the future. My mother, grandmother, and aunt built me the time machine I used to get here. I come with a warning of Ikkado, the evil monster. He killed everyone! The survivors fled to the underground city that is our new home. I lived there with my mother, Marroon. I fought Ikkado but failed and unlike Trunks, Krillin, Android 18, and yourself, I lived. My name is Kurumi Briefs and I am the daughter of Trunks."  
"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" Vegeta asked in a stern voice. "Marroon said you might not believe me." Kurumi rummaged through her pockets and pulled out the picture and handed it to Vegeta who took it. "This picture was taken right before Ikkado came. At a small family reunion."  
Vegeta studied the picture. An older Trunks stood next to Marroon as Kurumi stood on their shoulders, towering above them. A bit out of focus stood four people, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, and Android 18. The Capsule Corp. building stood as the background. "What do you want from me?" Vegeta asked as he handed back the picture, slowly, still staring at it.  
"I want and I need the strength of the Z fighters!" Kurumi yelled and smiled. 


	4. Risks and Promises

Vegeta and Kurumi walked into the living room where Bulma sat on the couch next to Trunks and Gohan. "Who's the girl, Vegeta?" Bulma asked and smiled. "This is an old friend, Kurumi." Vegeta answered in the regular stern voice.  
"I think it is okay to tell them. But who is that?" Kurumi asked and pointed toward Gohan. Vegeta turned toward Gohan and looked at Bulma, "What is he doing here?"   
"I ask again... Who is he? I can't tell Bulma and Trunks unless he will not interfer!" Kurumi yelled and turned to Vegeta. "Who is that person?"  
"He is Kakarotto's son, Gohan. He shouldn't have anything to do with you." Vegeta answered. Kurumi nodded slowly, thinking about the result of telling the group. "Trunks. You were going to leave to go back to the future, right?" Kurumi asked. Trunks nodded.  
"Mind if you post pone your trip?" Kurumi smiled and turned to Gohan, "Can you fight? I mean really fight and not be some weakling who thinks they have to 'help' each bad guy like your father was?"  
"What do you know about my father?" Gohan yelled at Kurumi. "I know plently, little boy. Are you going to help Vegeta and I or go home and cry?" Kurumi hissed back.  
"Mind telling us, what is going on?" Bulma spoke up and the girl turned to her. "Gladly," Kurumi answered in a mock sweet tone, "We are going to fight a monster like nothing before. We have to kill him. You know, like gone forever. To save your future."  
  
Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and Kurumi stood outside. "You have a week to train. It isn't enough but we need to kill Ikkado. And I need a place to stay," Kurumi stated, a small grin on her face.  
"You could have stayed with us in Trunk's room but he is staying and he will need that room." Bulma said and gave Gohan a soft nudge from behind.   
"I bet my mom wouldn't mind if you stayed with us. My dad is gone and she might like the extra company and another girl around the house." Gohan suggested wearily as Kurumi nodded.  
"Great idea, Gohan!" Bulma smiled and turned to Kurumi. "A week, right?"  
"Right. I am going to train. Let's go, Gohan." Kurumi said and flew up into the sky. Gohan followed after her as the others went inside.  
  
Gohan and Kurumi landed right outside his house as Chichi ran out of the door, "Where in the world were you, Gohan? Tell me where you are going or..." Chichi stopped as she turned to Kurumi. "And who is this, Gohan!? Don't tell me you are bringing girls home instead of wild animals!"  
"Nice to meet you, ma'am. My name is Kurumi and I am related to Vegeta. I needed a place to stay and he," Kurumi interrupted and pointed to Gohan, "volunteered to let me stay with you. He said you might like the extra company."  
"He did, did he?" Chichi put her hands on her hips and turned to Gohan, "Young man, what is going on and why is she here? The whole story."  
Gohan gulped and looked at Kurumi, who nodded, and he begun, "I have bad news and good news. Good news, we might live. Bad news is that we have to go fight another monster in a week."  
"NO!" Chichi yelled. "You just defeated that thing called Cell and I will not lose you to another monster made by some psychopath."  
"Miss! If we do not defeat this 'thing', we will all die. Every single alien out there including your pathetic son. Everyone. After it kills the aliens, it will go for the humans. People will cry out in terror and panic as he comes toward them. You will have to listen to each cry because you rejected your son's wish to kill the monster.  
"He will kill everyone in sight. An underground city will be built for the few hundred remaining survivors such as myself. We will slowly starve to death... very slowly because you did not let your son kill this monster. If anyone tries to go above to get supplies, they die. And the monster knows we are down there and he can get down there but he laughs at our pain and suffering. Now, ma'am, answer me this. Will you still object from your son going to everyone's lives?"  
Chichi stared at the young girl in disbelief and then answered, "Fine." Kurumi bowed and a sly smile spread across her face, "Thank you."  
  
Gohan sat on his bed as Kurumi walked over to the window. The night air was chilly as Kurumi opened the window and stared at the sky. "I haven't seen the stars in so long. I used to lay on the wet grass at night and just stare at the sky and stars before him."  
Gohan looked up and stared at Kurumi from behind. The gently breeze blew the light purple strands away from her face. "What is it like?" Gohan asked.  
"Terrible. I lived in the Underground with Bulma, Bra, and Marroon. Don't tell them about Bra. She is Vegeta's and Bulma's daughter, my aunt. I share my room with my best friend, Maigo. She is a regular human unlike me and her family was killed. Because of me."  
"What did you do, Kurumi?"  
"I was two and something and this guy kidnapped me. Everyone wanted power. They 'needed' power as they said to everyone. As I was saying, this guy kidnapped me for my power. For some reason, I turned to a Super Saiyajin and accidently killed his family. He had made Ikkado to steal our powers.  
"I ran away from him and he released Ikkado to kill all the 'mutts'. You and me are considered mutts. Anyone with more than one race is a mutt. He kill every single mutt except me.   
"He wanted me to suffer. He made me come to that spot where my father was lying on the ground. Dead. I was the one who found him!" Kurumi bowed her head and Gohan could tell she was crying but she went on with the tale.  
"I hated my father and Marroon after that. She promised that he would kill Ikkado but he died! He died three pathetic minutes into the battle! He was a weakling. Four years after that I went to save Vegeta but I froze and Ikkado killed him. We hid in the Underground and.." Kurumi sniffled and turned to Gohan, "And we live in fear. My mother said not to come back and to stay here."  
"Kurumi, we will defeat Ikkado. I promise." Gohan whispered as he walked up behind Kurumi and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't make promises." Kurumi whispered as she turned around, only inches from Gohan's face. The two eleven year olds blushed and Gohan quickly stepped back.  
"Don't get too close because everyone who does dies." Kurumi hissed. Gohan shrugged, "That will be the risk I will take."  
"I'm going outside to train. G'night." Kurumi said and jumped backwards out of his window. 


End file.
